


You're All Suckers

by desiction_devicus



Category: Organization for Transformative Works RPF
Genre: Anal, Neko!Nico, Other, Strangulation, don't be friends with me, i died inside while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiction_devicus/pseuds/desiction_devicus
Summary: Octopus fucks his own kind: more news at 11





	

The tentacles wrapped around Nico’s torso, worming their way under his shirt, gently stroking his skin with their slimy softness. He could feel his heart beating faster, his newly-acquired tail twitching with pleasure and his breathing speeding up. “Fuck,” he gasped out, lifting his arms over his head. The tentacles slid his shirt off, surprisingly gentle, and tangled in his hair, their tips running over his furry ears. Nico groaned, the sound feeling like it was being ripped from his throat. As if in response, the tentacles moved downwards again, trailing across his naked torso and running along the waistband of his pants. “Yes,” he said, his voice breathy. “Yes, oh,  _ please-” _

From the darkness surrounding Nico, the voices spoke in a language he understood not with his ears, but with his brain.  _ Good, little one. Beg. Beg for us.  _ The tentacles unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, exposing his boner to the air. Several tentacles wrapped around his girth and began to pump up and down, jerking him off, while the others toyed with the head of his dick. Nico’s breathing became heavier, more desperate, like he was gasping for air, and his tail flicked rapidly, whipping around in ecstasy.

“Oh, shit,” he whispered, feeling the warmth building in his stomach, his muscles tensing. He needed to anchor himself, needed to grab something just to keep himself steady, so he reached out and grabbed double fistfuls of tentacles.

The voices hissed in- pleasure? Anger? Nico didn’t know- and let go of him, drawing back. Nico exhaled through his nose, annoyed, but before he could do anything they were back, wrapping around him again, questing towards his bare ass. He stiffened in surprise, but the voices whispered again.  _ Relax. We will not hurt you. _ There was a pause as the tentacles slipped between his cheeks, exploring, wrapping around the base of his tail and flicking their tips against his asshole.  _ Unless, of course, you ask for it. _

Another pause as the tentacles paused, tips poised to enter him, and Nico nodded frantically, looking out to the unseen eyes in the darkness he nevertheless knew were there. “Do it,” he said, “yes, yes ye-” his words cut out into a moan as one of the tentacles slipped in gently in, the slippery coating on it acting as a natural lubricant. It thrust in once, gently, and his arms jerked, the muscles spasming. More tentacles reached out, grasping his dick again, resuming the pumping. The tentacle in his ass thrust again, and again, and Nico found his entire body shaking, thrills running through him, his vision going blurry, the warmth in his stomach cresting until it was nearly unbearable. “Oh, fuck, fuck please,” he managed to choke out, his voice hoarse with pleasure, “ _ just fuck me.”  _ And they did, going faster and faster, hitting spots inside of him he hadn’t previously even thought about. His ears twitched, picking up the sounds being made from all around him- little hisses, groans, scraping sounds and faint noises like fingernails being dragged over a chalkboard. The eldritch beings were apparently getting off on this as much as he was.

Slowly, a tentacle detached from the rest and slithered over Nico’s chest, curling gently around his neck. Nico took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes barely focusing at all at this point, and the tentacle tightened slowly, choking him. His head pounded from blood loss, the world swam and he trembled and tensed in their grip, being stimulated in so many different ways that he could barely keep track of the actual sensations, his brain just firing random pulses of pleasure. He was ensnared, totally and utterly, and coherent thought dissolved completely in his mind as the feelings reached a climax. He came, his back arching, trying to scream but only able to make a strangled groan. Then it was over, and the tentacles withdrew, uncoiling. The suckers that had been pressed to his neck pulled away with a series of pops, and he winced slightly, his breathing starting to slow down back to normal. “I’m going to have a fuckton of weird hickeys in the morning.”

From around him, the tentacles stroked his body, feeling like nothing a human could even compare to, warm but leaving cold trails over him.  _ Morning,  _ they said, and there was a tinge of confusion in their voices.  _ The light time, yes?  _ Nico nodded, furrowing his brow. There was a pause, then a sound like the scuttling of many legs over rock.  _ There is no “morning” here. Not any more.  _ The tentacles pulled Nico further in, closer, wrapping around him and bringing him closer to the void, and all he could think to the revelation that he would never see the sun again was,  _ Good. _


End file.
